Flag of Hungary
| Design = A horizontal triband of red, white and green | Designer = | Image2 = Flag of Hungary with arms (state).svg | Nickname2 = | Morenicks2 = | Use2 = 110000 | Symbol2 = | Proportion2 = 2:3 | Adoption2 = August 18, 1957 | Design2 = A horizontal tricolour of red, white, and green The official Hungarian state flag does not contain the Hungarian coat of arms, but the coat of arms is often used during solemn occasions. | Designer2 = | Image3 = War Flag of Hungary.svg | Noborder3 = yes | Nickname3 = | Morenicks3 = | Use3 = Unit colour | Symbol3 = | Proportion3 = 3:4 | Adoption3 = 15 March 1991 | Design3 = | Designer3 = | Image4 = Naval Ensign of Hungary.svg | Nickname4 = | Morenicks4 = | Use4 = 000001 | Symbol4 = | Proportion4 = 3:4 | Adoption4 = 1991 | Design4 = | Designer4 = | Image5 = | Nickname5 = | Morenicks5 = | Use5 = | Symbol5 = | Proportion5 = | Adoption5 = | Design5 = | Designer5 = }} in Pozsony in 1790, 58 years before the Hungarian revolution]] The flag of Hungary ( ) is a horizontal tricolour of red, white and green. In this exact form, it has been the official flag of Hungary since May 23, 1957. The flag's form originates from national republican movements of the 18th and 19th centuries, while its colours are from the Middle Ages. The current Hungarian tricolour flag is the same as the republican movement flag of the United Kingdom (used since 1816). Current flag The nation of Hungary originated from the national freedom movement from before 1848, which culminated in the Hungarian Revolution of 1848. The revolution was not only in opposition against the monarchy but also the Habsburg Empire, as well as to form an independent republic. Accordingly, the Hungarian flag features a tricolour element, which is based upon the French flag, as a reflection of the ideas of the French revolution; while red, white, and green are colours derived from the historical Hungarian coat of arms, which have essentially remained in the same form since the mid-15th century, with exception to some minor differences, and were marshalled from arms that first appeared in the late 12th and early 13th century as arms of the Árpáds, Hungary's founding dynasty. The stripes are horizontal rather than vertical to prevent confusion with the Italian flag, which had also been designed after the French flag. According to other data, the recent form of the Hungarian tricolour had been already used from 1608 at the coronation of Mathias II of Hungary. Folklore of the romantic period attributed the colours to virtues: red for strength, white for faithfulness and green for hope. Alternatively, red for the blood spilled for the fatherland, white for freedom and green for the land, for the pastures of Hungary. The new constitution, which took effect on 1 January 2012, makes the ex-post interpretation mentioned first official (in the semi-official translation: strength (erő), fidelity (hűség) and hope (remény)). Evolution As described above, the red-white-green tricolour emerged as a sign of national sovereignty during the 1848–1849 revolution against the Habsburgs. After the revolution was defeated, the tricolour flag was prohibited by the Austrian Emperor; after the Compromise of 1867, however, the tricolour became not only legal, but also the official flag of Hungary. The flag had the so-called minor arms (also known as the Kossuth coat of arms) of Hungary with archangels as supporters were used as a badge on the flag. This configuration was used until the end of the Habsburg Empire in 1918. After the fall of the Habsburg Empire, the years 1918 to 1920 were highly turbulent, and several hard-to-trace minor changes took place. The red-green-white tricolour stayed the same, but small differences emerged in terms of the badge. A short interlude and exception was the 1919 Hungarian Soviet Republic, which lasted for four-and-a-half months; it used a solid red banner. It seems that from 1920–1944 or 1945 the tricolour displayed the minor arms of Hungary, but the version without them was also used. Between 1946 and 1949 the crown was removed from the top of the arms serving as the badge. With the onset of Communist rule in 1949, a new coat of arms featuring a Communist red star was placed on the flag as the badge. During the anti-Soviet uprising in 1956, revolutionaries cut out the Stalinist emblem and used the resulting tricolour with a hole in the middle as the symbol of the revolution. For some months the new government changed the flag to bear the minor arms without the crown as the badge again. In 1957, during the Stalinist restoration after the revolution was defeated by the Soviet Red Army, the new government created a "new" coat of arms, which however was never officially put onto the flag. Therefore, the official flag of Hungary has been a pure red-white-green tricolour since 1957. After the fall of communism in 1989 there was no need to change the flag, as it did not bear any communist insignia. There was a recommendation of the Committee of Symbols some years ago , that the coat of arms should be part of the state flag, while the national flag should remain plain (as is the status quo). This has not been implemented in law, though in case of most state use the arms are legally permitted on the flag (see below). Exact description and legislature The Hungarian Constitution does not explicitly state anything about the width:length ratio of the flag;The Fundamental Law of HungaryMagyarország AlaptörvényeThe Constitution of the Hungarian Republic but, there is a law from 1957 that is in force stating that seagoing merchant vessels shall hoist the red–white–green tricolour in 2:3 ratio. By a government decree from 2000, the ratio (which is neither defined in the Constitution nor in 1995Law 1995/LXXXIII or 2000Law 2000/XXXVIII legislation) of flags used on government building is 1:2. Summarized, this would mean: * A red–white–green tricolour. Actually many variations might be used though according to 1995/LXXXIII §11 (3) "(3) In cases specified in paragraphs (1) and (2), the arms and the flag can be used also in their historical forms.", as (1) reads as: 1995/LXXXIII §11 (1) "(1) For the purpose of declaring their belonging to the nation, private persons can use the arms and the flag, subject to the limitations in this law." * red–white–green tricolour, ratio 1:2 (by decree from 2000). According to 1995/LXXXIII §11 (4), the official coat of arms of Hungary might be placed onto it as a badge. * White background with green red alternated flammulette ("flame tongues", triangles with wavy edge) border, coat of arms in the center, embraced by oak branches from the left, olive branches from the right. Ratio not defined. ( 1995/LXXXIII §8 (1) ) * 2:3 (ratio defined by 1957 law) red-white-green tricolour (there is a merchant fleet) * Unknown or unspecified; * White background with green red alternated triangle border, coat of arms at 1/3 of the flag, nearer to the pole. Ratio not defined. ( 1995/LXXXIII §8 (2) ) Gallery Image:Flag of Hungary (895-1000).svg|Flag of the Principality of Hungary between 895–1000. Image:Flag of Stephen I of Hungary.svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary under the rule of Stephen I. Image:Flag of Hungary (11th-12th century).svg|Flag of Hungary from 1046 to 1172. Image:Flag of Hungary (late 12th century).svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Béla III (1172–1196). Image:Flag of Hungary (12th century).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary in the 13th century. Image:Flag of Hungary (11th c. - 1301).svg|Flag of the Árpád dynasty in the 13th century. Image:Flag of Hungary (1301-1382).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary under the Angevin dynasty from 1301–1382. Image:Flag of Sigismund of Hungary.svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Sigismund (1387–1437). Image:Flag of Vladislaus I of Hungary.svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Vladislaus I (1440–1444). Image:Flag of Matthias I of Hungary.svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Matthias I (1458–1490). Image:Flag of Matthias I of Hungary (variant).svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Matthias I (1458–1490). Image:Flag of Vladislaus II of Hungary.svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Vladislaus II (1490–1516). Image:Flag of Louis II of Hungary.svg|Flag of Hungary under the rule of Louis II (1516–1526). Image:Flag of the Habsburg Monarchy.svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary, used from the 18th century to 1848 and between 1849–1867. Image:Flag of Hungary (1848-1849, 1867-1869).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary, used between 1848–1849 and 1867–1869. Image:Flag of Hungary (1869-1874).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary from 1869 to 1874 with the Hungarian small coat of arms. Image:Flag of Hungary (1874-1896).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary from 1874 to 1896. Image:Flag of Hungary (1896-1915).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary from 1896 to 1915. Image:Flag of Hungary (1915-1918, 1919-1946).svg|Flag of the Kingdom of Hungary from 1915 to 1918. Image:Flag of Hungary (1867-1918).svg|A variant of the flag of Hungary, used between 1915–1918, while part of Austria-Hungary. Image:Flag of Hungary (1918-1919).svg|Flag of the short-lived Hungarian People's Republic, used between 1918–1919 under the rule of Károlyi. Image:Flag of Hungary (1919).svg|Flag of the Hungarian Soviet Republic, used briefly in 1919. Image:Flag of Hungary (1915-1918, 1919-1946).svg|Flag of Hungary, used between 1919–1946 with the Hungarian small coat of arms. Image:Flag of Hungary (1946-1949, 1956-1957).svg|Flag of Hungary, used between 1946–1949 and 1956–1957 with the Kossuth coat of arms. Image:Flag of Hungary (1949-1956).svg|Flag of the Hungarian People's Republic, used between 1949–1956, bearing the Communist Rákosi coat of arms. Image:Flag of the Hungarian Revolution (1956).svg|This flag, from which the Rákosi era coat of arms has been cut out, became the symbol of the Hungarian Revolution of 1956. Image:Flag of Hungary.svg|Flag of Hungary, used from 1957. Image:Government Ensign of Hungary (1957-1990).svg|Government ensign of Hungary, used between 1957–1990. Image:Standard of the Regent of Hungary (1920s-1939, afloat).svg|Standard of the Regent, used between 1921–1939. Image:Flag of the Supreme Warlord of the Royal Hungarian Defence Forces (1939-1945, on land).svg|Standard of the Regent, used between 1939–1944. Image:Standard of the President of Hungary (1948-1950, afloat).svg|Standard of the President, used between 1948–1950. Image:Standard of the President of Hungary (1990s-2012).svg|Standard of the President, used between 1990–2012. Image:Standard of the President of Hungary.svg|Standard of the President See also * List of Hungarian flags * Flags of Hungarian history * Coat of arms of Hungary * Himnusz References External links * * Flag of Hungary at www.rbvex.it * 2011 CCII law (on the use of Hungary's coat of arms and flag, as well as awards) from njt.hu Hungary Category:National symbols of Hungary Hungary